


would you know if it's love

by gremlinworm



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, also brief mention of the others, this is like extremely fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlinworm/pseuds/gremlinworm
Summary: they each have a distinct love language





	would you know if it's love

**Author's Note:**

> this is a birthday present for holly @sahyoschild on twitter! 
> 
> love u lots honey and happy birthday!

Jeongyeon feels herself slowly wake, stretching out her body and reaching an arm out to curl around warm bodies. When her arm hits the bed meeting nothing, she groans and continues searching even though she knew she was alone. The smell of food greets her nose and she immediately shoots up, running towards the kitchen.

There’s no smell of anything burning and the smoke detector hasn’t gone off, but she still cautiously eyes the pancakes that Sana is making.

“Good morning sleepyhead,” is the greeting she gets as she wraps her arms around the other woman.

"Morning," She places a kiss on her cheek and rests her head against her shoulders. "Where's Chaeyoung?" 

"She had to rush out, something about some pieces arriving early and no one telling her."

Jeongyeon winced, knowing the stress Chaeyoung had been feeling about this exhibit and her team would best avoid her when she got there.

"Is that why you're up so early?" 

Sana nods, already concentrating back on the food. "She practically jumped off me and ran." 

Jeongyeon squeezed Sana in sympathy, having been on the receiving end multiple times too. She’s content to stay wrapped around her back and watch her cook breakfast now that it looks like she won't burn anything. “You’ve gotten better.”

There’s a shrug, “You’re always cooking for Chae and me, so I thought I would try to help.” She throws a smile at her, “Momo’s been teaching me, and also Chae, but don’t tell her I said that it’s supposed to be a surprise.”

A rush of love fills Jeongyeon up as she hears this, knowing that Sana and Chaeyoung had both been stressed as herself the past few weeks. To find out they still tried to find time to make things easier for her filled her with appreciation. She presses a kiss to Sana’s neck and buries her head there. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Sana placed a kiss on her head. “Now get ready, you have a class soon.”

Jeongyeon groaned, but she detached herself and went back to their room to get dressed as quick as possible. She walked back into the kitchen to find that Sana had finished cooking. That love rushes through and overwhelms her again, and she leans in to give her a kiss. It’s warm and slow and Jeongyeon can taste the syrup from where Sana had already started eating. 

She hums as she pulls away and smiles at Sana’s relaxed face, gently rubbing her cheek before eating. Jeongyeon compliments her food, knowing the effort gone in.

"What are your plans for today?" 

She asks as Sana reaches over and grabs both their empty plates, pushing her back down when she tries to help.

"I have a meeting with Dr. Kim later this week about my thesis, so I will go out and do some more research beforehand." 

Nodding, Jeongyeon ran a hand across Sana's back as she passed by to grab her things. "Don't overwork yourself, I haven't forgotten when you worked while you were sick."

She knew she was getting an eye roll as she went to grab her bag and came back to Sana washing the dishes. It's so domestic and soft, everything she could have hoped for.

"You're going to be late." Sana turns with a smile as she catches her staring. 

"Mmm, I don't mind." Jeongyeon reaches forward and tucks a piece of Sana's hair behind her ear, leaning in to steal a kiss.

Sana turns her head to the side at the last second, so she comes in contact with her cheek, giggling at the pout Jeongyeon has. "But your students will then you'll complain to Chaeng and me about them." 

Huffing at that, Jeongyeon gives a final squeeze to Sana's shoulder and rushes out.

-

“And don’t forget you have a test next week on the important techniques used in the film. I would recommend watching it again and take notes to make sure you know what you’ll discuss.” 

"As long as you aren't late again." A student replies with scattered laughter from the room as they all pack up.

"How about this Dahyun, if I'm late I'll give everyone extra points." Jeongyeon easily says watching as everyone chimes in that she can take as long as she needs to arrive. 

"We'll hold you to it." Dahyun salutes her on her way out.

Jeongyeon waves to the rest of her students as they rush out the door, putting her notes in her bag. She groans then as she realizes she didn’t pack anything when she left the house. Gripping her stomach in hunger, she walks dejectedly out the door, missing a woman standing by it.

"Oh Dr. Yoo." She starts and looks up to see Chaeyoung standing there with take-out. "Sana texted that you'd rushed without food."

This time Jeongyeon groans in relief, grabbing the bag from her and smelling the food.

"Thank you, you're the best, I love you." Chaeyoung laughs and replies in kind. She gazes at the wide smile that Chaeyoung has, placing an arm around her shoulders and bringing her into a hug. “Don’t know what I’d do without you.”

The smile was still there and Jeongyeon leads them to an empty table outside near a secluded spot. Some students pass by and give her a greeting, but Jeongyeon’s focus is on Chaeyoung as she takes the food out of the bag. It’s cute watching her set out each container separately and making sure everything’s out before they eat.

“Your favorite,” Chaeyoung pushes one of the containers to her and she immediately starts eating. They bump shoulders and eat in silence, content with each other’s company. “I saw Dahyun on her way out.”

She hummed in response, not answering so Chaeyoung continued. “We should invite her over for dinner sometime.”

“You just want to see her girlfriend again because you think she’s cool.”

Chaeyoung shrugs, “How many people do you know play ultimate frisbee  _ professionally _ ?” She grumbles afterward, "You thought it was cool too."

Reaching a hand out and ruffling her hair, Jeongyeon watches as Chaeyoung glares back. “We’ll ask Sana first then I’ll see.”

Chaeyoung slots herself under her arm and continues eating. “She’ll say yes, you know she’s grown attached to Dahyun.”

It’s silent again as they continue eating, and Jeongyeon pulls her closer. The warm weather around them makes everything perfect and relaxed, the impromptu lunch brightening up her day immensely. 

“You rushed out this morning?” Jeongyeon idly plays with Chaeyoung’s short hair after she finished her food, watching as she relaxes under her hand.

She nods. “A few pieces arrived earlier than expected and so we had to get the storage space ready sooner.”

Jeongyeon rubs her shoulder lightly. “You’ve been tense about this, Sana and I both know it’ll be great and everyone will want to see them.”

Chaeyoung gives her a smile in return, but her shoulders relax as she finishes eating. The two walk hand in hand back towards her office. They stop just outside the building. “I’ll see you back at home.” Chaeyoung presses a quick kiss to her cheek and waves as she heads back to the museum. Jeongyeon’s smile is large as she heads back to her own office.

-

A hand runs through her hair as Jeongyeon walks back up to her apartment. Getting through her students’ papers had taken longer than she expected and she was back home later than usual. She had texted the other two as soon as it looked like she wouldn’t be back at her usual time, both had replied with understanding. Jeongyeon still felt bad though.

As she opens the door a delicious smell hits her, and she eagerly takes off her shoes and heads towards the kitchen. She's met with a sight that fills her with warmth. 

Sana and Chaeyoung are both wearing matching aprons and cooking in the kitchen. She watches as Sana's on the chopping board and Chaeyoung by the stove, stirring at whatever smells delicious. Both are working with the same focus Jeongyeon had seen Sana with in the morning.

"What a nice surprise." Both women jumped a little at her words but smiled at her without leaving their places.

Jeongyeon walks up and places a kiss on both their cheeks, "Smells good." 

Chaeyoung puffed up at that. "We've been practicing."

Jeongyeon shared a smile with Sana. "And I'm proud." A smile and blush cover her face as she turns back to the food. She and Sana both coo over Chaeyoung’s reaction, Jeongyeon pinching her cheeks before setting down her things and changing.

It’s moments such as these, Jeongyeon thinks, as she goes back and watches the two women she loves cooking for all of them, that make her so grateful that they’re in her life.

“I love you both.” She’s staring, but she knows that they don’t mind. Sana giggles as she takes off her apron and presses a kiss against her lips.

“We both love you, too.”

Chaeyoung sets down the food and eagerly reaches for her own kiss. “Love you, too. Now let’s eat.” All three dig into the food, and the feeling of home washes over Jeongyeon at the table.

/

The first touches Sana receives in the day are from her girlfriends, both holding her as she lies between them in bed. Chaeyoung has her face buried in the back of her neck and Jeongyeon’s clinging to her front, head tucked underneath her chin. It’s one of the few days where they’re all together for the day and she plans to stay wrapped in them for the majority.

She’s shifting to get comfortable again when she feels one of Chaeyoung's hands slide across her stomach and mumble in a sleepy voice, "Stop squirming."

Sana giggles and shifts to face Chaeyoung, her eyes open only halfway. "Sorry."

She grumbles as Sana places kisses all along her face, opening her eyes and letting the onslaught happen. The hand was on her stomach is now tracing meaningless shapes across her back. Sana has slowed down and is lingering on different parts of Chaeyoung’s face. She’s leaving a trail along her jaw, aware of Chaeyoung’s breath gradually getting shallower as she gets closer to her lips.

When she finally reaches them, Chaeyoung’s hands are gripping her back and Sana’s got a loose grip in her hair. She kisses her slow and steady, humming as Chaeyoung matches her pace, and Sana gets lost in her smell and taste, drowning in her.

Suddenly she feels another pair of hands scratch lightly on her stomach. Sana gasps into Chaeyoung’s mouth as Jeongyeon places open-mouthed kisses along the back of her neck and shoulders. “Why are the two of you up so early?”

Sana feels overwhelmed by Jeongyeon’s hands on her stomach and Chaeyoung’s mouth, leaving bites along her neck. It’s an enjoyable feeling as her body temperature rises and she squirms between the two of them.

“Blame Sana, she woke me up.” Chaeyoung mumbles against her throat. Sana whined as she moved away. “I need to finish some reviews on interpretation and make sure they work with the pieces.”

“But it’s our day off,” Sana pouts while sitting up; Jeongyeon’s arm stays wrapped around her waist and props herself up.

Chaeyoung has a guilty smile on her face as she leans in for a quick kiss. “I know, I know but it won’t take me long. I’ll be home all day and it’s just a few, I promise.”

Sana huffs and falls back onto the bed where she sees Jeongyeon’s own guilty smile. Her pout returns.

“Don’t tell me you have to work to.”

Jeongyeon leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. “It’s just a few papers.” Sana groaned and watched as she left to join Chaeyoung.

-

The second touches are later in the day, when she gets bored on the couch as Jeongyeon looks through papers next to her and Chaeyoung’s sitting in the kitchen. She had been looking through channels and had stopped on some nature show, the volume low for the other two.

She sighed loudly and looked over to Jeongyeon, whose gently rubbing Sana’s legs thrown over her own. Bothering her would be easy as she can afford to postpone on her grading, plus Chaeyoung would eventually put down her work and join them. This is what spurs her to move closer until her head rests on Jeongyeon’s shoulder.

The other woman just smiles and leaned her head against Sana’s, her glasses sliding down partly. Sana pushes them back up. 

“Bored?” Sana nods, relaxing under Jeongyeon’s continued ministrations. “I’m almost done then we can relax.”

She pouts and lifts a hand to play with the hairs on the back of Jeongyeon’s neck. “Jeongyeonnie can’t you just take a quick break?”

A small blush covers her face as she refuses to look at Sana. 

“There’s only a few left.”

“And I just want you to pay attention to me”

Jeongyeon chuckles at the whiny request. “Someone’s extra needy today.”

She’s still not doing anything, but Sana can still see the red across her face. She’s pouting as she’s being ignored until there’s a dip in the couch behind and Chaeyoung rubs a hand down her back. It seemed like it didn’t take that long for her to join.

“Chaeng.” Sana immediately breaks away from Jeongyeon and goes to sit on Chaeyoung’s lap, ignoring the whine that leaves the other girl.

She settled with her head pressed against Chaeyoung’s neck. Her body slackens as she feels hands soothingly up and down her thighs. It’s moments like these that she loves, with one or preferably both of them touching her skin. She loves that the two didn’t mind even though both weren’t into touching like her, but the fact that they would indulge her in moments like these make her stomach roll with butterflies.

A warmth touches one of her legs and Sana peeks out to see Jeongyeon is still looking over papers, but she’s shifted so her thigh is touching Sana’s. She smiles and shifts so her legs are back over Jeongyeon’s, head tucked back underneath Chaeyoung’s chin. Her hand moves back to its place over Sana’s knee. She watches as Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung share a quick kiss then Chaeyoung places her head on Jeongyeon’s shoulder.

Chaeyoung mutters out, "How's your thesis?"

She sighs heavily, "I have to go out and look at the design of the history museum again, there's a change in their layout that I want to discuss with the architect."

A hand rubs at her scalp and Sana almost purrs at the contact, closing her eyes in bliss. They're all sinking into each other's warmth, a lull in their usually busy days and Sana cherishes it.

-

The third touches Sana receives are that night when they’re all getting ready to sleep; they're brief but still meaningful. Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon had finished their work, and they had stayed on the couch for the rest of the day. She’s surrounded by the two of them again, and can’t help but sigh in bliss.

“What’s on your mind?” Chaeyoung’s tracing lines along her arm.

“Just thinking about how much I love the both of you.”

“Well, I love both of you too.” Chaeyoung reaches up to place a kiss on her forehead before settling down. Jeongyeon places a kiss in the exact same spot and Sana burrows down between the two loves of her life.

/

Chaeyoung is stressed. That much is even obvious to herself as she paces their kitchen at 3 am with colors scattered along the counter. It's Sana who finds her, her sleeping hours have been wrecked beyond repair since she started towards her doctorate, and draped herself across Chaeyoung's back. 

"What's wrong," she yawns into her ear, and Chaeyoung starts feeling guilty. Sana had just gone to sleep an hour ago, and she had been getting less and less sleep lately. “Chaengie.” Sana stretches out her nickname.

“I just,” She takes a deep breath, “What if something goes wrong, or I should have made a different decision.” Her voice is small because she still questions herself on decisions that were already made, but she can't help but feel like she could have done something better. Her breathing gets slightly faster thinking about the mistakes she could have made.

Sana, thankfully, just hums and holds her in their kitchen. Chaeyoung feels her body relax as they stay wrapped in the darkness and her nervousness ebbs away. 

“Better?” Chaeyoung nods, her full weight held up by Sana at this point.

“Nothing will go wrong, you’ve planned for this for months with your team and have set up all precautions. You’ve even asked Jeongyeon and me for advice even though we don’t know that much about art. It’s not just you who's worked on this. All the decisions made are to make this go smooth.” Sana ends with a small peck to her cheek. “You have a talent for this.”

She lets the words soothe her nervousness, slotting her hands in Sana’s and giving them a squeeze in thanks. Sana tugs their clasped hands.

“Let’s get back to bed. I bet Jeongyeon’s missing us.” 

She lets Sana lead her back to their room. Sana insists on her being in the middle this time and as soon as she slides in Jeongyeon grumbles in her sleep, reaching for her. She lets her wrap her arms around her, feeling Sana’s hold on her from behind. Chaeyoung’s lulled to sleep by the rise and fall of the people surrounding her.

-

There are last-minute preparations to do in the exhibit. Chaeyoung’s walking through, following the flow they had created and studying each piece, making sure they’re properly placed in relation to each other. It’s one of her favorite parts, to finally see the end product before anyone else. To see it all come together. 

As she finishes and notes that everything’s perfect, a security guard comes up to her. “There’s someone who’s asking for you.”

Confused, she nods and follows him out where he points to where someone stands in front of a piece. Chaeyoung smiles as she recognizes their back.

“You were asking for me?” Jeongyeon turns with a smile.

“Yes, I was wondering if you could tell about this piece.” She gestures.

Deciding to play along, Chaeyoung describes it, going into detail and pointing out the techniques. Jeongyeon lets her ramble, listening attentively to everything she says. She’s nodding along by the end even though Chaeyoung knows she only knows most of the things she had said.

Talking about a subject she’s versed in helps Chaeyoung, Jeongyeon knows this, just as she knows how stressed she’s been. It means a lot that she would visit her when she has time to listen to her talk about a single painting.

“I love the passion you have.” She scratches the back of her head at that, reaching her other hand to shove lightly at Jeongyeon’s shoulder.

“Stop it,” Jeongyeon just reaches out to intertwine their hands and step closer.

“You’re going to do fine.” 

She says it with a conviction that doesn’t match her own, but she can’t help believing her. The faith that Sana and Jeongyeon have in her makes up for her lack in herself. Stepping into a hug, she breathes in Jeongyeon’s scent, closing her eyes and letting that wash over her. She doesn't step away for a moment, letting Jeongyeon’s arms hold her.

But she has to get back to update her team, and she knows Jeongyeon’s got her own work. Her eyes are still closed when she moves away, only opening when she feels a pair of lips on her forehead. “We’ll see you at home okay?”

Nodding, Chaeyoung waves to Jeongyeon and steps back into the exhibit.

-

She fiddles with the sleeves of her shirt, eyeing the guests that walk in for the opening of the exhibit. Chaeyoung had left early to make sure everything was set up, double and triple-checking everything. Now she waited for Sana and Jeongyeon to arrive both promising that they would be here to support her. 

Both had been supportive the entire time she was planning this, making sure she didn’t drown under the pressure. She smiles at the encouraging words they had given during the time.

"Chaeyoung," A voice cuts through her thoughts. Sana and Jeongyeon are walking towards her arm in arm.

She can't help but stare because they both look so beautiful, they've got big, bright smiles on as they get closer. She's still staring, eyes not sure where to stop, when they're in front of her.

"You look so handsome," Sana tugs on her collared shirt, smoothing out any wrinkles she sees.

Jeongyeon leans forward, pressing a kiss against her and fixing her hair. Sana attaches herself to one of Chaeyoung's arms, pulling her close. "We didn't miss anything did we? I got distracted and was scared we would be late.”

“I had to redo my make-up twice.” Jeongyeon rolls her eyes, grabbing onto Chaeyoung’s other arm.

She laughs as Sana sends a wink in response. “No, you’re just in time. Then I can give you a tour.”

They squeeze her arm as she leads them to the start of the exhibit, stopping occasionally to speak with donors, patrons, and other curators. It feels easier with the two by her side, answering any questions people might have or even the congratulations she receives, it has a different reaction with the two around her.

Once they reach the entrance, the head of the museum gives their speech, thanking everyone and her team, telling them all to enjoy the exhibit. Chaeyoung guides the three of them through, stopping at each piece and letting the other two experience the painting before sharing what she knows about each one. She loves seeing how other people interpret pieces before they know the background, each one unique to the viewer.

Plus, Sana and Jeongyeon always have different thoughts on each one, and Chaeyoung loves hearing what they have to say.

Reaching the end of the exhibit has her feeling drained but satisfied. Even though the event isn’t over, she can relax knowing that nothing disastrous happened.

“You did so well, baby.” She blushes at Sana’s compliment, smiling shyly.

Jeongyeon hums next to her, stepping closer and tilting her head. “She deserves a reward, don’t you think?”

Chaeyoung’s never nodded so fast and she sees Sana cover her mouth as she laughs out loud. “We can leave right, Chaeng?” She’s got a hand rubbing up and down her back as Jeongyeon’s hand is now scratching the back of her neck lightly.

“Y-yeah we can,” she stutters out, waving to a few people as she passes by, but she’s focused on the hands on her and what will happen once they get home.

/

There’s flour all over the kitchen, and Jeongyeon should have known that even with the help Sana and Chaeyoung were getting wouldn’t diminish the mess made in the kitchen. She can feel the flour sticking to the left side of her face where Chaeyoung had gotten her while the other two were covered in it from their impromptu fight. 

The cake had successfully been put in the oven, thankfully, and the three of them were cleaning their mess.

“I think there's an egg in my hair.” Sana whined.

Chaeyoung gets a sly smile and Jeongyeon already knows what she’s going to say because she’s thinking the exact same thing.

“You still look  _ eggs _ -cellent.”

Sana groans at the bad joke, but she still giggles. 

“Alright let’s clean up before it’s done.” Jeongyeon ushers them all towards the bathroom, and they all barely make it back before the timer goes off. 

They each ice their own section, the cake covered in strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla icing. It’s placed on kitchen table and Jeongyeon takes out two wrapped gifts.

“Happy Anniversary.”

She scanned their faces as they open the wrapping, revealing the rings with all their initials etched on the inside. Chaeyoung’s the first to grab her into a kiss and a mumbled ‘I love you’ against her lips. Sana does the exact same thing.

Sana pulls out her own gift, matching sweaters which is so Sana that she can’t help but giggle as she puts it on. They will most likely wear each others rather than their own and Jeongyeon wouldn’t be surprised if that’s what she wanted to happen. The both of them give Sana long kisses, she’s leaning relaxed against Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung gets hers.

She leaves and comes back with a framed photo. Chaeyoung’s nervous as she holds the frame “This is more for all of us,” She turns it around and it’s the night sky. “But I was able to get the sky from when we all got together.” 

Sana’s crying and she grabs Chaeyoung into a hug, Jeongyeon immediately joins. She feels a few tears prick near her eyes at the love she has for the two and the love they all share. 

“I love you guys so much.” Sana gets out. Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung both wrap their arms around her, placing kisses long her face.

“I love you too.” They both reply in kind, all eventually reaching to get a piece of the cake.

Jeongyeon laughs as Sana wipes icing across Chaeyoung’s cheek, there’s no other place she’d rather be.


End file.
